The Life Of A Child
by bjames238
Summary: Naley Season4 In the episode Nothing Left But To Say Goodbye when Daunte threatened to blow out Nathan's knee, Haley appears and Daunte grabs her.  Will Naley's baby be okay?  What about Haley? Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**The Life Of A Child**

_One Tree Hill S4 "Nothing Left But To Say Goodbye" Nathan & Haley_

_Note: Here's another fic. This time it's Naley. It's kind of sad, but I just wanted to play out Nathan's reaction. WARNING: major character death._

"I mean it, Daunte," Nathan trembled as he spoke, his fists balled, "I'm not going to do it."

"I . . . don't think you mean that," Daunte smiled confidently. Behr, who was next to Daunte, smiled too, nodding.

"I did what you asked, and now we're done," Nathan said, "You're going to leave me and my family alone."

"Okay," Daunte said, "When you lose the state championship."

Nathan shook his head, "No. Now."

Daunte laughed, and so did Behr. Daunte nodded to his bodyguard, who rushed at Nathan, holding him in his grasp. Daunte took the bar from Behr and held Nathan's leg up, "I can take it all away with one swing of a rusty bar. One blow to your knee will end any chance you had for playing basketball, even going to Duke."

"Nathan!?"

Nathan turned toward the end of the alley, panic surging through his brain. His wife Haley was coming toward them, looking down at something in her hands. She didn't even see what was going on, or what could potentially happen to her husband. "Nathan, are you down here? 'Cause I found your wallet in the café. You must have dropped it."

"Haley, get out of here!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan, what are you . . . doing," Haley looked up, surprise and confusion on her face.

"Haley, go! Get out of here!" Nathan shouted again.

"Nah, stay," Daunte said, "Come here, 'Mrs.' Scott. See what kind of _man_ your husband really is."

"Honey, who are these men? What's going on?" Haley said, coming forward.

Nathan looked to Daunte, pleading, "Let her go, she's not apart of this. It's just between you and me."

"Nathan . . ." Haley crossed her arms, continuing even closer to Nathan, Daunte, and Behr.

"Haley, go home!" Nathan shouted.

"Tell me what's going on!" Haley yelled back.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Daunte said, "Tell her, 'honey'."

"_Please_, Haley . . . just go!" Nathan begged.

"If _you_ don't tell her, then I will," Daunte said. He held the bar above his head, ready to strike.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted at the sight of the raised pole, "Please, just leave my husband alone."

"You see, there's a problem with that," Daunte said, "Your husband owes me quite a bit of money, not to mention other things. I can't just let him go until I get what's rightfully mine."

"Is this true, Nathan?" Haley looked at Nathan, confused, "Do you really owe this man money?"

"I'm sorry, Hales," was all Nathan could say as he hung his head in shame.

"Why would you do that!?" Haley said.

"I was trying to fix things, make things right," Nathan said.

"This wasn't the way, Nathan," Haley shook her head.

"I know," Nathan looked at the ground.

"Uh, kids, can we break this up so we can get back to the threatening?" Daunte said.

"If you're going to do it, then please just let Haley go," Nathan said, "She shouldn't have to see this."

"Nathan, you're scaring me," Haley said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I hope so," Daunte responded, "This is a very serious situation. However, it's also very simple." He turned to Nathan, "Lose the State Championship and your debt will be cleared."

"No, I can't," Nathan said. Haley looked back and forth between Nathan and Daunte.

Daunte sighted, not moving for a while, "That's just too bad." Suddenly, Daunte let go of Nathan's legs and grabbed Haley. He pulled her to him and put his arm around her neck. Haley squealed in surprise and struggled to be free of his grasp.

Nathan, whose legs were now free, kicked and bucked to get away from Behr. "Let her go!!!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do," Daunte said, tightening his hold on Haley, causing her to whimper.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped, choking.

"Please! She's pregnant, just let her go!!" Nathan pleaded, "Please . . ."

"Oh. Well now that I know that, things have changed considerably," Daunte smirked. He raised the bar and Nathan could just see where it was headed; Haley's stomach.

"No!!!!" Nathan shouted, finally getting out of Behr's grasp. He scrambled toward Haley as Daunte swung the bar down.

Time seemed to slow almost to a complete stop as the four people in the alley experienced the events before them. Nathan, stumbling his way toward his wife, trying to save her. Behr, trying to catch Nathan before he could interfere with Daunte and Haley. Haley, screaming and struggling against her attacker, desperately attempting to protect the life inside of her. Daunte, effortlessly smiling through Haley's struggles, swinging the bar right to his target.

"Haley!!!!!!!!" Nathan shouted.

The only reply was laughing, harmonized by screams and agonized cries of pain. Nathan's eyes blinked in misunderstanding and the views before his eyes flashed as if by slide projector.

The bar collided violently with Haley's abdomen, the sharp edge cutting through skin. Red liquid splashed onto Nathan's clothes and all over the ground. Behr let go of Nathan and the teen propelled forward, falling to the ground beside Haley.

Daunte picked up his coat and wiped his fingerprints off the bar. With the coat still in hand, Daunte picked up Nathan's hand and put the bar in it.

"Next time, you'll think before crossing me," Daunted said harshly. He smiled one more time before leaving Nathan with the unconscious body of his pregnant wife. Behr followed behind him.

"Haley!" Nathan sobbed, shaking her as he put one hand on her wound, "Haley, please!"

Nathan looked up, his anger for Daunte full force. But he found that neither Daunte nor Behr was anywhere to be found. "Haley!" He shook her again, finding no change.

"Haley, baby, please . . ." he took off his jacket and pushed on the wound, squeezing her hand. He reached in his jeans pocket and took out his cell phone, dialing 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator chimed cheerfully.

"My wife, she's . . . she needs help!" Nathan stuttered anxiously.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Just slow down and tell me what's wrong," the operator said.

"She . . . she . . . s-she was attacked, hurt . . ." Nathan struggled to get the words out, "Hurt . . . not breathing . . ."

"Sir, did you do CPR?" the operator asked.

Nathan shook his head, running his hand through his hair, "No . . . don't know . . . don't know . . . don't . . ."

"I can talk you through it if you don't know how," the operator said.

"Can't-can't . . . hurt . . ." Nathan stammered.

"Sir, I assure you it will not hurt your wife to do CPR," the operator said.

"B-b . . . baby . . ." Nathan wobbled, becoming woozy from the sight and smell of Haley's blood.

"There's a baby involved? Is the baby breathing, sir?" the operator herself was beginning to sound panicked.

"N-no . . . my wife, she's . . . she's pregnant," Nathan shook his head.

"How far along?" the operator said.

"D-don't know . . . Maybe a c-couple of weeks," Nathan said, "Please . . . j-just send someone. She's . . . she's bleeding a lot."

"Sir, I need you to tell me where you are, and who you and your wife are," the operator said.

Nathan let out a breath, becoming tired of all of the questions, "I'm in Tree Hill . . ." Nathan said, "In the alley behind Karen's Café. My name is Nathan Scott, and my wife's Haley. Please, just send someone . . ."

"All right, the paramedics will be there shortly," the operator said, "The only thing I want you to do is apply pressure to the wound from which Mrs. Scott his bleeding. But I don't want you to move any other part of her body. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah," Nathan nodded.

"I'm going to hang up now and I want you to keep applying pressure and remain calm until the paramedics get there," the operator said.

"Thank you so much," Nathan said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Scott," the operator said. With a click, the line went dead. Nathan dropped his cell phone to the ground, not even bothering to hang it up. He turned all of his attention back to Haley, applying pressure once again.

"Haley!!" he yelled, "Haley baby, you gotta wake up!!"

He heard sirens off in the distance and wished they were already in the alley, "You hear that, Hales? They're gonna come and take you to the hospital. I know you're going to be okay! We're going to go to college, and have a baby, and be a family. We're going to work everything out just like we talked about!"

The siren lights could be seen and soon an ambulance pulled into the alley, "Hang on, Haley. Please, just hang on . . ."

He paramedics, an older guy and a younger woman, got out of the ambulance and came up to Nathan, equipment in hand. The man looked at Nathan, "How long has she been out?"

"Around twenty minutes, since it happened," Nathan said, "Please, you've gotta help her!"

"How did this happen?" the woman asked.

Memories of how Haley'd been hurt flashed through Nathan's brain. Daunte's last words 'Next time you'll think before you cross me' echoed in Nathan's ears. Haley's screams burst his eardrums. He winced and squeezed Haley's hand.

"She . . . she was attacked," Nathan said, "Just help her!"

"We just want to understand how this happened," the woman said, holding out her hand.

"Son, did you do this to her?" the man said gently, gesturing to the blood on his clothing.

"No! It was . . . It was . . ." Nathan hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Kid, tell me who did this to your girlfriend," the man said.

"S-she's my wife," Nathan said, "He-they did this to her. I-I wouldn't listen, wouldn't do it . . . so they-he . . . he . . ."

"Did what, son?" the man said, "What did he do to her?"

"He l-laughed and . . . oh god! Haley . . ." Nathan cried out hysterically.

The woman talked into the radio that was in her hand, asking for something. But Nathan was too focused on Haley to or understand.

They knelt down next to Haley, causing Nathan to back up and fall against the wall. "Haley . . ." he said softly, not registering anything the paramedics were doing to save his wife. They were a blur. The only thing that Nathan could see clearly was Haley, lying on the ground. "Haley . . ." The paramedics continued to work on her. Nathan didn't move, just repeated Haley's name over and over. "Haley . . ."

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan looked up from his position on the floor. He had been sitting in the corner, his knees up and head down between his legs.

"Mr. Scott, I have some . . . news for you," the doctor said.

"Is Haley okay?" Nathan asked.

"Your wife is in recovery," the doctor said.

"She's okay?!" Nathan said.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "However, I'm afraid the child didn't make it. We were forced to remove the fetus from your wife's uterus. I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head and sighed, "Can I see her?"

"Of course," the doctor said, "I'll take you there." Nathan stood up and the doctor led him down the hall.

"Does Haley know?" Nathan asked, "About the baby?"

The doctor nodded, "She woke up while I was in the room and once I'd told her, she asked for you."

"How did she take it?" Nathan wondered as they turned a corner.

"Extremely well, considering the circumstances," the doctor said, "She's a special girl, your wife is."

"Yes, she is," Nathan agreed.

The two were silent as they continued on. With each step he took, Nathan's heart beat faster. He knew Haley deserved to know what was going on and who it was that had attacked her. She had every right to be angry with him and possibly even hate him. She had been really excited to be having a baby and Nathan knew she must be really devastated right now. Which was probably why she'd asked for him.

Nathan had not the slightest idea what her reaction would be when she saw him. Although, she _had_ asked for him so obviously she wanted him to be there. However she could have just wanted him to be there just so she could rip his head off and feed it to the lions. Or, she could be completely forgiving and just want to cry on his shoulder. On the other hand, she could have gotten divorce papers all ready to go and just had to forcibly have him to sign them.

"Here we are," the doctor stopped at a closed door of a room.

"Thank you, doctor," Nathan said, "Thanks for taking care of my wife."

They shook hands respectfully, "I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor left, leaving Nathan alone.

He turned to the door where Haley's room was. Letting out a deep breath, he turned the knob. As he gently pushed the door, he heard someone crying.

He swallowed his fear and went in. He found that Haley had been the one crying and was by herself in the huge room. He calmly walked deeper into the room toward Haley and her bed. Haley did not move as Nathan came toward her. She was lying on her back with her head turned away from Nathan. He could hear the pain in her cries and it hurt his heart.

He'd once promised her she'd never have to cry anymore, back before everything had gone horribly wrong for them. Before Chris, and the tour, and Highflyers . . . He'd told her that as long as he was there she'd never have to cry for the rest of her life. And now, here she was . . . crying. It tore Nathan up inside and he _knew_ it was his fault. He knew it with every beat his heart pumped, sending shocks of guilt and remorse throughout his body. It was worse than horrible; it was unbearable.

She didn't say a word as he crawled on the bed beside her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Tears continued to fall down her face and sobs wracked her frail body. Nathan held her as close as he could and kissed the back of her head. She held onto his hands for dear life, as if she were over a cliff and he was her only hope.

Later on Nathan lay in the exact same spot he had before. Neither Haley nor he had said one word in the many hours since Nathan had come in. She'd never even moved the entire time. She'd cried herself to sleep hours ago, but Nathan hadn't ever even though about moving. He knew he should call Lucas, and Haley's parents, and probably even Karen, Brooke and Peyton. All the same, he knew the only place he wanted to be was right here, with Haley. He just watched her sleep, her head resting on the pillow beside him. He lay on his side, his arm perpendicular from his body over Haley's stomach.

He smiled when Haley's mouth opened slightly and she mumbled something. The mumble became clearer but still wasn't understandable. He leaned his head down and softly kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "I love you, Haley." He ran his finger over her cheek and held her hand.

Nathan looked up and saw Lucas in the doorway. Nathan carefully got up and out of the bed so as not to wake Haley. He went to the door and out of the room. Lucas had a worried expression on his face, "What happened?" Lucas looked past Nathan into Haley's room.

Nathan looked down at the ground, shaking his head, "Daunte."

"Daunte did what?" Lucas said.

"I went to your mom's café, to talk to Haley," Nathan said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Lucas said. Nathan shook his head.

"I found Daunte and his bodyguard Behr talking to Haley and I didn't like it. I followed them into the alley and told them to stay away from my wife. He said that he'd leave me and Haley alone and all my debt would disappear if I just lost the state championship."

"Nathan, you can't do that!" Lucas said, "It's Whitey's last chance to win a state championship."

"I know!" Nathan said, "I told him I wasn't going to."

"How does Haley fit into all of this?" Lucas said.

"Daunte threatened to blow out my knees so I'd never be able to play again, and I couldn't go to Duke," Nathan said. Lucas was physically worried. "Then Haley just came out of nowhere and everything went so fast. Daunte grabbed Haley and he had the bar . . ."

"I think I can piece together the rest," Lucas said, "Is the baby okay?"

Nathan shook his head, looking down at the ground again, "The baby didn't make it, Lucas."

Lucas sighed, "How's Haley taking it?"

"Don't know," Nathan shrugged, "She hasn't said a word. She's sleeping now." He glanced back into the room at Haley. "Lucas, it's all my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Lucas said, "It was Daunte who swung the bar, not you."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't told him she was pregnant he would of . . ." Nathan trailed off, "I thought . . . I thought that if he just knew she was pregnant, he'd let her go. That he'd let her go and everything would be okay. If I just . . ."

"It's okay, Nate," Lucas said, patting his brother on the back, "You only did what you thought was best at the time."

"But I was _wrong_!" Nathan said, "I've made so many mistakes and now it cost my child his or her life."

"I believe everything's going to be okay," Lucas said.

"I hope so," Nathan sighed, looking up at his older brother. He looked into Haley's room and saw her begin to stir, "Haley's awake. I should get back in there."

Lucas nodded, "Tell her . . . just take care of her." Nathan, too, nodded. "Don't worry, I'll call everyone. You just go be with your wife."

"Thank's man," Nathan took a breath before opening the door.

"No problem," Lucas shrugged, going down the hall to go find a phone.

Three weeks later Haley was released from the hospital. Nathan and she talked it all through, every last detail, about Daunte. Haley was angry for awhile but eventually released her anger to focus on mourning the death of her only child. A few days after the horrible incident they'd found out they'd been to have a boy. They'd named him Michael Nathaniel Scott.

While in the hospital, Haley had missed the Tree Hill Awards ceremony. Nathan had been named the Most Valuable Player for that season, and Whitey had been honored for thirty-five years of coaching. Nathan had committed his speech to his son, his coach and teammates, and his "beautiful and way to good for me" wife for loving him and supporting him through their relationship and marriage even though he'd been a real jerk most of the time. Haley hadn't missed any of it though because Brooke recorded it on her phone and Haley watched it later from her hospital bed.

Today, however, was the day that Nathan and Haley Scott had been dreading since they'd been told of their son's death.

The funeral.

Haley, just out of the hospital a few days earlier, was seated in a wheelchair. She'd wanted to walk but refrained because she didn't want to pull her stitches out. Nathan sat beside her, in a chair, holding tightly onto her hand. His skin making contact with the skin of her hand was comforting to her, it was just a matter of knowing he was still there. On the other side of Nathan was Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Karen, Deb, Dan, Mouth, Bevin, Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and Rachel. Also close by was Haley's older sister Taylor James along with their parents Lydia and Jimmy James. Other who had made an appearance was Principal Turner, a few of Haley and Nathan's teachers, Peyton's father Larry, and Jake Jagielski and his young daughter Jenny.

The priest droned on as Haley brought a tissue up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. It was really pointless though, because as soon as she dried her eyes more tears came bursting out and she'd have to start over again.

Haley's heart was in so much pain, much worse than her stomach was. She'd lost her only child before he'd ever had the chance to be born. She would never have the chance to see him. She'd never see what his hair looked like. What color eyes he had. Whose personality — hers or Nathan's? What about height? Would he have been tall or short or medium height? Would he have played basketball like his father? These were all questions Haley would never be able to answer. Sure, the doctor said she'd be able to conceive again. But it would never be the same because . . . her firstborn son was dead.

"Haley, baby?" Haley snapped from her thoughts and turned her head. Nathan had his hand on her shoulder. "Baby, the service . . . it's over," Nathan said. He stood up and went behind Haley's wheelchair.

"I'd like to stay, for a little while," Haley said, "Just to stay goodbye to our baby."

Nathan nodded understandingly; for he too lost Michael and was hurting. However, he needed to stay strong for Haley. Once she was safe, happy, loved, _and_ content, then he would relax.

After Nathan told Lucas they would meet them at Tric for the reception, he turned his focus to his grieving wife. He knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand again. They were alone in the cemetery.

"Nathan, will we ever see Michael again?" Haley sniffled, the tears still moist on her face.

"I hope so," Nathan sighed, pulling her in for a hug.

Haley looked up at her husband, "Nathan?"

"Yeah, baby?" Nathan said.

"Can we try again? Please?" Haley said, "I really want a baby."

Nathan sighed, "Sure, baby. As soon as you're better and the doctor says it's okay, we'll have another baby, baby."

_3 years later . . . ._

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Haley screamed her head off. Her hands held on so tightly to the sides of the bed that her knuckles started turning purple. Nathan was right beside her, his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Come baby, you can do it baby!" Nathan kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Haley, just one more push!" Dr. Marie Jeffers, the doctor they've been seeing for the last three years since deciding on having another baby, encouraged Haley.

"I can't!" Haley sobbed.

"You have too!" Nathan covered her hand with his own.

"Big push!" Dr. Jeffers told her.

"I can't!" Haley repeated.

Nathan rubbed her shoulder, "You can! You will!"

"I can–" Haley's eyes rolled back and she went limp in Nathan's arms.

"Haley!" Dr. Jeffers called out, "Mrs. Scott!"

"Baby!" Nathan held on too her.

There was a sudden cry that filled the air, signaling the first sign of life from Nathan and Haley's child, "It's a girl!" Dr. Jeffers pushed a big red button on the wall. The button started flashing. A nurse appeared out of nowhere and Dr. Jeffers handed her the baby.

"What's happening?!" Nathan was on the edge of hyperventiling, "What's going on with my wife!"

"Mr. Scott, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave the room," Dr. Jeffers said.

"But—"

"Please, Nathan," the doctor replied, pushing him out of the room. The door was shut in Nathan's face and he opened his mouth in shock and confusion.

He did the only thing he could do. He walked down the hall to where his family was, "Nathan?" Peyton Sawyer-Scott stood up and walked toward Nathan. Lucas stood up too, following his wife and holding her hand, "How's Haley?"

Brooke Davis and her fiancé Chase Addams stood up, "What about the baby?"

Nathan shrugged, his voice cracking, "I don't know! They pushed me out of the room and didn't tell me anything."

Lucas's mother Karen Roe, Nathan's mother Deb Scott, and Haley's parents Lydia and Jimmy James rose too, "What happened?" Karen asked.

"Everything was going great, Haley was beautiful. It's a girl. We have a girl!" Nathan said.

"That's awesome!" Brooke said.

"But then Haley fainted or something," Nathan said, "I tried to find out what was wrong but they kicked me out of the room."

"I think she'll be okay," Brooke said.

"I hope so," Nathan sighed.

Nathan stared in at the window, his palm against the glass. On the other side of the glass was a room full of babies in plastic cradles. Nurses rushed around the room, going from crib to crib. One of the nurses pointed to him and then a crib. "Scott," Nathan mouthed. The nurse nodded and went over to a basinet with a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She picked up the baby and came up to the window. The little baby was fast asleep.

The newborn was so adorable and she looked exactly like Haley. The eyes, though, were Nathan's, "Hey, little girl," Nathan said, "I'm your daddy, Nathan. And your beautiful mother's name is Haley. You look so much like her." The baby opened her eyes and started to fuss as she stared at Nathan, "Don't cry." The nurse rocked the newborn up and down and put her back in the cradle.

Dr. Jeffers came up to Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder, "Nathan?"

Nathan turned to his wife's doctor, "Haley?"

Dr. Jeffers hesitated, "There were severe complications. The injury received three years ago started to bleed out during delivery. She had been bleeding out internally which is why we didn't know about it. She went unconsciously because of the blood loss. We . . . we tried to stop it . . . but it was just too severe."

"She's okay though, right? Y-you stopped it, fixed it, whatever, and s-she's okay," Nathan spit out, "Right?"

Dr. Jeffers sighed, "I'm sorry, Nathan. Haley didn't make it."

"W-what? H-h-h-how? She was fine, she was great, s-she was beautiful . . . she was . . ." Nathan's voice cracked, and he stared in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry . . ." Dr. Jeffers said.

Nathan trudged back down the hall toward Lucas and the others. His feet dragged on the ground, his eyes were glued to the floor. He rounded the corner and he was met by seven pairs of anxious eyes.

"Well?" Peyton said.

Nathan looked up, a single tear on his cheek, "Haley's gone."

"Wait, what!?" Brooke said.

Nathan wiped his cheek, "The injury, from Daunte . . . the doctor said it caused problems. She was bleeding on the inside . . ."

"It'll be okay," Brooke hugged Nathan and he held on to her close.

The small infant cried out harder than one would believe possible. Her black jumper dress fanned as she kicked in her carrier's arms and her tiny, black, patent leather shoes dug into her carrier's ribs. The carrier, her father, did not move or even flinch even though the tiny arms and lets collided with his side. The sky was gray and dark, coordinating with the mood of the occasion. Much like the infant, rest of the company was dressed in black.

It was a sad day in Tree Hill and almost ninety percent of the small town's citizens were in attendance, including various citizens of other towns. Nathan stared numbly at the rectangle hole in the ground. He didn't hear anything anybody else said. He didn't even hear the cries of his own daughter. The only thing in his head was once voice—her voice. The woman who changed his life. The woman who gave him the courage to get emancipated from his parents. To love her so much he asked her to marry him before they were even juniors in high school. To get a job, and earn his own living, and become a better man than his father could have never dreamed of even imagining.

But she was gone.

And in her place was a little girl who looked exactly like her and tortured Nathan every second of every moment because it was like seeing the woman he'd never be able too again except in his memories.

He still didn't move when his sister-in-law Peyton took his daughter from his arms and said something. What she did say was lost on him, as he only saw her mouth move. Lucas patted him on the back. His mother Deb kissed his cheek. Brooke and Peyton hugged him. Chase shook his hand. Then . . . everybody left.

It was dark now and Nathan was alone. He dug his hands in his pockets and focused his eyes on the fresh dirt of the grave. The moonlight shone on the grass and illuminated the silver rock gravestone. The words popped out in the light and imprinted themselves in Nathan's minds eye:

Haley Marie James-Scott

1988-2009

Beloved Wife, Mother, Sister, Daughter, & Friend

Always & Forever, Tutorgirl

These words, these specially chosen and crafted words etched onto the hard, grey stone would forever ring in Nathan's ears and burn in his eyes. And his life would never be the same.

In his head, he could hear something Lucas had once said by Oliver Wendell Holmes, "Many people die with their music still in them. Too often it is because they are always getting ready to live . . . before they know it . . . time runs out." Haley was such a great singer, and now . . . she was gone, leaving Nathan and their newborn daughter behind.

The newborn who, which pained Nathan immensely at times, looked like an exact replica of Haley, so much that Nathan decided to name her after her intelligent, beautiful, talented, compassionate mother.

Haley had given him so much in the short years he'd had with her. And now, even in death, she continued to give to him. He hoped their daughter, Haley Marie James-Scott, would do the same for someone someday.

_fin_


End file.
